


Questions and Cartomancy

by indigoire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tarot Cards, the cards say you're a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoire/pseuds/indigoire
Summary: Yasha, somewhat surprisingly, wants her fortune read. Molly is only too happy to help.





	Questions and Cartomancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet inspired by [this cute art](http://artfromhopeandheart.tumblr.com/post/173364325177/youve-heard-of-mlmwlw-solidarity-now-get-ready). I originally wrote this fic on my phone before work, lost the memo, and then rewrote it at four am after working all night, so apologies for any glaring errors. I'm using my own tarot knowledge for this, and I know Molly's deck is not the same as your average tarot deck, but I'm going with what I'm familiar with (with slight fantasy embellishments). 
> 
> All that said, hope you enjoy

Molly was carefully shuffling his cards when Yasha approached him. It was mid-evening, in some local inn in a tiny town off the road, indistinguishable from the handful of others they'd stayed at, and for once it was fairly quiet. No tricking the Crown's Guard or fighting sewer monsters or playing spies tonight.

Molly was very cautious with his deck of cards. They were fairly old, passed down from hand to hand to anyone who fancied themselves a fortune teller for the circus. They were still in good condition though, no cards bent or torn, and Molly was determined to keep them that way.

"Molly?"

"Hm? What is it, dear?" Molly looked up at Yasha, looming over him suddenly. Her arms were imposingly crossed in front of her, but Molly could see she looked a bit...nervous? Embarrassed?

"Would you, uh, read my fortune?"

Molly brightened and sat straighter. "Certainly! Take a seat." He gestured to the bench across from him. Once she had seated herself, he began to divide the cards into piles. "Now, what sort of question would you like to ask?"

"It's, er, about romance."

Molly blinked in surprise. For all the time he'd known her Yasha had shown a great disinterest in romantic pursuits. As she had told him before, she was not looking for any sort of partner, not for an evening nor a lifetime, and she was unlikely to change her course any time soon.

But. They had somewhat recently joined a new group. And Yasha had shown a fondness for at least a couple of them. Maybe her course _was_ changing.

"Anything specific?" Molly casually asked as he went back to shuffling his deck.

"Er. Does she...does she like me back?" Yasha didn't blush, but her mouth twisted as if she'd spat out something distasteful.

Well. At least that query narrowed it down.

Molly laid out three cards with a slight flourish, setting the rest of the deck aside. He was going to do this properly, for Yasha's sake.

The first card he turned over depicted a great red dragon. It menaced over two figures in the foreground, two horned figures that Molly presumed were tieflings. They were also red skinned, and nude, with chains loosely wrapped around their necks. They appeared to be a male and a female.

"The Devil. You've been living your life in chains, trapped, because you are too afraid to cast them off."

Yasha nodded, brow furrowed, studying the card. Molly was surprised by how seriously she seemed to be taking this. For the most part Yasha regarded Molly's fortune telling as a parlor trick for the gullible folk who attended the circus. She was partly right. Molly could do a cold reading and get a good sense of what the other person wanted to hear about each card (or even purposefully place the right card for dramatic effect), but sometimes he let the cards do the talking for him. Some of the time they were correct.

He flipped the next card.

A high priest of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, sat on a throne. The priest was adorned in religious vestments and held a holy symbol. Two supplicants kneeled before him in the foreground.

"The Hierophant. There's a figure in your life, perhaps affiliated with a religious order, who is guiding you down your path. Or perhaps there is an order or organization that is important to you..." Molly trailed off. It was rather unusual for this card to pop up for Yasha. True, she worshiped Kord, but her worship was usually done on her own, in private, and she wasn't much for organized religion. The Hierophant was a card meant for priests and monks.

With little fanfare, curious to see what other anomalies his deck would turn up for Yasha, Molly flipped over the final card.

Well. That put his fears to rest. Molly smiled up at his friend.

"The Two of Chalices. There's your answer for you."

The card showed two humanoid figures, close enough they were almost embracing. Their gender and race was left somewhat ambiguous, as they both had long hair and flowing robes, and both had pinkish skin. They wore matching smiles and stared into each other eyes. Their arms were also linked, as they both lifted twin chalices to drink from.

"What does it mean?" asked Yasha, bent forward over the table.

"It's much like the Lovers, only with a bit less dramatics, and bit more harmony. It represents two people in an equal relationship, and the chalices represent deep emotions. It's very auspicious for relationships." Molly grinned at Yasha, quite pleased with this last card. "It means she likes you back." He threw a wink at Yasha, whose eyes were like saucers. She stood up hurriedly from the table.

"I have to go."

Molly's grin fell. "What? Why?"

"It's nothing important, nothing to do with your reading. Thank you, Molly. Sorry, I really do have to leave."

And with that, Yasha Yasha'd. Like she always did.

Oh well. Molly had been practically mute when they'd first made acquaintances. Not every friendship was perfect. Molly shrugged and began putting away his cards.

As soon as Molly had safely stored his cards in their pouch, Beau came clomping down the stairs.

"Hey Molly, mind reading my fortune?"

"The cards say you're an asshole." Molly didn't even look up.

"You didn't even look at them!" Beau bristled and Molly smirked, tying up his pouch and tucking his deck into his coat.

"I think Yasha just left, you might still catch her."

As he predicted, Beau perked up and immediately ran for the door. Molly decided now was as good a time as any to head up to bed.

Fjord was sitting in their shared room, polishing his sword. He nodded to Molly as he entered, ever the polite one of the group.

"Hey, did Beau say anything to you on her way down?"

Molly flopped down on his bed. "Hmm, not really. Why?"

Fjord scratched his cheek idly. "Well, she and Yasha were speakin' to me earlier. Beau was trying to get me to ask you if you'd do a readin' for her. See, she knew you'd never do it if she asked on her own, on account of whatever you two have goin' on. Yasha ended up sayin' she'd intercede on Beau's behalf, but I haven't seen Yasha all evening. So I was wonderin' if Beau ended up asking herself."

Molly smirked. The obnoxious one knew him too well.

"Nah. Beau asked me if I'd read her fortune, I didn't, she ran off after Yasha into the night."

"Pff. Of course she did. That girl is not subtle at all." Fjord chuckled.

Suddenly something slotted into place in Molly's mind. Oh. Oh of course.

Yasha hadn't been asking for a fortune for herself. She had been asking for a fortune for _Beau_. But even Yasha knew that Molly wouldn't do a reading for Beau, so she pretended the fortune was for her.

And Molly had basically told her that she and Beau were made to be together.

Well. Molly could only hope Beau would find their errant Yasha. He could only imagine what they'd end up saying to each other.


End file.
